Within Temptation
by NikkiGilbert180
Summary: Jean Gilbert was not anything special. She was Elena's invisible insecure sister. Nothing special. Except for the fact that she's a medium and she can see ghosts. But a little meddling from Nature turns her life around. This is a genderswap fic, Jeremy Gilbert is Jean Gilbert. Companion fic to 'Darling he says'


**I do NOT own Vampire Diaries. If I did... then let's say it wouldn't have sucked that much. This is a Genderswap fic with Time Travel with Elena Bashing. You have been Warned. **

**Jeremy Gilbert does not exist only Jean Gilbert does, who is Elena's invisible sister. **

* * *

><p>Nature was angry, like raging-storm-and-going-to-destroy-you-angry. Its balance had been disturbed. And everyone knew that balance once disturbed had several consequences. This disturbed balance had brought turmoil among the witches. There were whispers at night and chanting in day. Every dead witch was signaling for restore of balance towards their living descents. Every magical hotspot was like freaking telephone booth for these dead witches.<p>

Among one of those, was New Orleans, the witches who came back when veil was up had to restore balance, it had to be done. But because of their Petty revenge fantasies they had ignored nature and the consequences were very high.

You do not mess with Nature.

**Location: Mystic Falls**

**Year: 2014**

**Time: Present **

Jean Gilbert took a shaky breath as she tugged end of her white tunic-dress. Tears flowed continuously out of her eyes. Caroline was really gone. Her last remaining stand which connected her to this world was gone.

Elena was long gone; instead there was a girl who was like her sister but there was still a gaping hole in her personality which Jean knew that had nothing to do with her new found vampirism. Bonnie was also dead along with Damon, though she would never admit it but she missed the elder Salvatore, Matt was desperately trying to lead a normal human life, which would have made more sense if he wasn't turned into vampire, Stefan had left with Klaus after Caroline's burial. So, she was all alone in this world her family was gone.

Jean was lonely in truly lonely, nothing was left for her. That alone made Jean cry harder as a sob tore through her chest.

"Darling" said a very familiar voice very softly, "You need to stop crying."

"Kol, get lost." Jean answered tiredly, "I'm not in the mood." But suddenly Jean felt a rush of rage as she deep breathed, "Or are you here to taunt me? Weren't you here for that sole purpose? To see me wallow in misery? Wasn't that your promise? You making my life a living hell as I beg for your forgiveness? So tell me how does it feel to finally see me break down and cry like those silly teenage girls who are being overly dramatic?"

"You are not dramatic."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you aren't being dramatic Darling, you have every right to grieve your friend and I wasn't here to taunt you or enjoy your misery, I came to offer you something."

"Whatever it is Kol can't it wait? I have –"

"–You can save her."

"What?"

"You can bring her back."

Can she? Can she be selfish for once and save her friend? But Elena had been selfish and see where it had led to. It led to Bonnie and Damon both dying. Even if Jean brings Caroline back, what guarantee was there that she would get her old Caroline back?

"No, Kol." Said Jean and for a moment Kol looked at her in surprise as she continued, "I can't be selfish. If Caroline being dead gives her peace then it is better that she stays that way. If she gets back she gets sucked into this Elena drama again, then she would be again degraded to nothing in front of Miss Perfect Elena." By the end of sentence Jean's tone had gone bitter.

It was unfair. It was truly unfair. Caroline was the most bright and compassionate girl Jean knew, when her parents were dead, it was Caroline who comforted her while Elena played the innocent desperate victim whose parents had died to gain sympathy. It was Caroline who talked some sense into her to not do any drugs and believed that she hadn't been dealing when Elena was convinced that she was dealing. And it was Caroline who comforted her when Vicki and Anna, both her best friends had died. And it was Caroline who saved Jean from Daniel, the obsessed Hybrid. It was Caroline who comforted her when Jean was drowning in guilt of killing Kol.

But as much she loved Caroline, she knew she couldn't have done something and even if there was something that could be done Jean wouldn't do anything just to save pure Caroline from being tainted from Elena's selfishness.

That and as ashamed Jean felt, she had to admit it that she was scared to be the one in charge. She was Jean Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's sister who always lived in her shadow. It was like that before her parents died and it was after her parents died. Maybe she and Elena weren't too much different from one another after all.

"Well you can save her. And rest is your choice if you don't want to bring her back and grieve her and then eventually forget about her then fine, but you need to know that other side is a very dark place Jean, She wouldn't be able to survive for long here."

Jean took a deep breath as she looked at Kol with her wide hazel eyes.

"Of course I want to bring her back! Do you really think that just because I am reluctant to bring her back from dead, I don't want her here?"

"Then save her Jean. She is the only one who can tame Klaus. If Klaus gets even slighted of rumor that she's dead then everyone in Mystic Falls is going to be dead. Even you, do you think I want you to be dead? Just so you can go and die like regular human?"

"Kol why don't you understand the balance, it will get disturbed. And you know more than me that you do not mess with Nature."

"Nature was disturbed when Elena Gilbert became vampire, she was supposed to die in that car accident but she didn't and from then on the balance had been upset. Do you know that Caroline was a way for restore of balance and now that she is dead, there is no chance of balance and the other side is crumbling down because of it."

"What?! Kol why didn't you tell me that…"

"What was I supposed to say huh? That I am going to die this time permanently?"

Why? Why didn't you tell me…that…you…I…Kol?"

Tears flew out of her hazel eyes as she imagined the prospect of losing not only her friend but Kol also.

"When you say that other side is crumbling…do you mean that Alaric, Bonnie, Damon, Caroline and you are potentially going to go off the existence?"

"Darling, I –"

"– Do not lie Kol, is it a yes or no?"

"Yes."

Jean took a deep breath; she would lose everyone, permanently. Did she want that? Can she risk her family's and friends' life, just because she is scared? It felt as if she was betraying them by not choosing the option.

She remembered all her good and bad memories with Alaric, how he tried too hard to become her and Elena's guardian, Bonnie, how she was the cooler sister she always wanted, the one who let her try everything to an extent, Damon, who loved her like a sister and yes he may have snapped her neck on several occasion and there were always harsh words exchanged between them but isn't it what elder brothers did Make younger sister life a living hell? Caroline, who always tried to show her the better option by not being a major pain in ass in contrast to Elena who always wanted to shove her decision on Jean, And Kol, who always flirted with her and was more than happy to show her freedom as according to him, 'Jean bound herself to the point of suffocation.'

Jean closed her eyes, oh god she had become a lesser version of Elena. At least her sister pretended to care about other on the other hand Jean didn't even bother to care. The people who had done so many things for Jean need her but her selfish desire was stopping her. Jean breathed out and took a shaky breath. But she had to do it, for her family and for everyone who gave up their life so that Elena had a normal life even if there were fat chance of that. Jean had power to fix it. Many would wish they had it, But Jean does and she's refusing to do so. She had to do it. She has to restore balance.

Maybe Jean, Elena's little sister was hesitating to embrace power but Jean Gilbert, the girl who always wanted to save everyone has to do it. Now that she has power she could, and she will.

And as she decided her ultimatum, Jean started to feel a bit heavy and it wasn't long until darkness involved her.

Unknown to her, it was not Kol who she had been conversing with because Kol Mikaelson was already sucked into void. As other side was almost destroyed every soul tried to latch onto their old lives but was unsuccessful and was eventually sucked into the void.

So, let's hope Jean Gilbert does her work because her time is already come.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are angry coz a you didn't got Klaroline and b Caroline dies. But let's say it's temporary arrangements. You have to stick around me to see what happens next.<strong>

**Review Guys! It's only thing that would make me write more.**


End file.
